Parental Guidance
by I am Lu
Summary: Takes place after what would be the series' end. Marths's thoughts as she watches her sons grow up and fall in love. Yusei x Aki, Jack x Mikage, some Rally x Ruka.


Lucarly: Yay! No more writer's block!

Aki: Oh goodie. I actually had a break for awhile.

Lucarly: Shut-up, I know you secretly love working for me.

Aki: For no pay?

Lucarly: Yup!

Aki: No. Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

Lucarly: Just a note, this story takes place sometime after what would be the series' end.

* * *

**Parental Guidance**

**Martha's POV**

* * *

It's been a month since they've started rebuilding Satellite together. By "they", I mean my sons; Jack, Crow, Yusei and their many friends.

There was of course Yusei's close Satellite-born friends, Rally, Nerve, Taka, and Blitz. They were to ones to help Yusei build his first D-Wheel; And now they are helping him create a better city.

Then there was Saiga, a man who Yusei acquainted with early in his first trip to Neo Domino, and later became friends with. He was a well-connected person, and is able to pull strings of all different sorts to help in the large project we're working on.

There was also Yanagi and Himuro, whom were apparently companions of Yusei when he was in the detention centre.

And in addition, there was the two adorable twins, the lively Rua and quiet Ruka. With their young age, they haven't been able to help out too much, but they've been doing all that they can. I'm glad that they are here though; they make such pleasant company for everyone. Why, even Rally has been able to develop a close relationship with both - Which makes me happy, since I've always felt he needed some friends that were his own age.

Especially a female one; It's not always good to grow up without being around the opposite sex. (My sons had to, and all three can be especially awkward when being around woman.)

Plus, I can see that Rally has an all-too obvious crush on her.

My oldest son, Jack brought along his secretary, Mikage, to help out. In actuality, she is his ex-secretary. After the whole Signer mess, he was no longer affiliated with Godwin, the leader of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, and therefore, she didn't work for Jack anymore.

Still, she wanted to stay with him and vice versa. My theory of why this was so was that both had feelings for each other. But when I inquired Jack about this, he turned away and replied flatly that he and Mikage weren't in a romantic relationship.

I, of course, didn't believe him.

It was only days after that encounter that I discovered them in a intimate pose - Him relaxing his head on her lap, looking quite comfortable as she gently stroked his hair. I became sure at that moment that he had some sort of romantic feeling for her - but was much too prideful to admit that he was actually in love.

And then there was Aki, Yusei's close female friend, or rather, his girlfriend.

Neither had ever really come out and said they were dating - In fact, there was no verbal indication of a relationship between them at all.

But it was obvious enough - To me and everyone else.

The two were nearly inseparable - It was rare they distanced themselves from each other's side. It was even to the point where they slept together. (I trusted Yusei enough to not try anything "funny".) Open affection in everyone's view was uncommon, but not unheard of. I'd occasionally see them holding hands, and had maybe one or twice seen them kiss.

Oddly though, their extreme closeness did not seem to detract from any friendships either had - Which I was very glad for, since I did not want them to shut everyone else out just so they could be alone together. No, they still talked and had fun with all their friends just the same.

As I mulled these thoughts over in my head, a small cup of tea was placed before me, bringing me back to reality. I cast my eyes up and saw Mikage, her golden eyes looking slightly troubled with my stare.

"Sumimasen - I didn't mean to distract you. I just that you'd-" she began apologetically before I cut her off.

"-No dear, you're fine. Arigatou." I said, giving her a reassuring smile while taking the cup of tea into my hands. Mikage tended to be rather hard on herself - Always taking the blame for everything. I suppose her previous job with the director forced herself to be like that.

Mikage returned my smile and bowed deeply, her blue hair shadowing her soft face. Then without another word, she left the room - Off to find Aki or Jack, I'm sure.

I smiled inwardly, taking a sip of my tea and relaxing into the cushions of the chair I was in - Enjoying the quiet.

However, the refreshing silence was soon cut by the voices of my sons. I opened one eye and glance at the clock - noon. I sighed and took another sip of tea. It was expected. Everyone always came in at noon to eat lunch. Besides, it was the hottest part of the day in Satellite, and it could be miserable to be outside - even if just for five minutes.

"Hello, Martha." said my second-oldest son, Yusei sitting beside me as various others filed in to also sit at the table.

"Konnichiwa, Yusei. How's work going?" I asked him pleasantly, glancing over at him.

"It's been a little slow. We managed to clean up that bridge near the large factory and start renovating it." he explained.

"That's good, that's good." I said, smiling.

In that moment, Aki appeared with Mikage at her side, her face with a neutral expression, as usual.

"Mikage and I are going make lunch - Anyone want to help?" said Aki, brushing her long, slightly sweat-damp bangs out of her face and giving a mildly congenial smile to the group.

"I will." said Ruka as she stood up, also smiling.

"M-me too!" said Rally nervously, standing up quickly - a little too quickly. Everyone stared art the young boy for a moment - His infatuation with Ruka had long ago became evident to everyone. Except Ruka, of course.

"Er - I guess I'll help too..." said Rua, breaking the slightly awkward moment.

Aki nodded to the young boy, and then turned to face Yusei.

"What about you Yusei?" asked Aki expectantly. Yusei helped her cook nearly every day - After all, it was another opportunity for them to be together. Much to my surprise though, Yusei raised his hand dismissively, saying:

"Not today - I need to talk to Martha."

Aki tilted her head slightly, but didn't question him. After a moment, she nodded and left with Mikage, Rally, and the twins. Once they were gone, I turned to Yusei.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked, unable to resist my curiosity. Yusei rarely ever wanted to specifially talk to me about something, unless it was important. Yusei remained silent for a moment, as if he was struggeling to find the words to say.

"...What do you think of Aki?" he finally asked.

His question surprised me. Yusei **never **discussed Aki with anyone - Not even his closest friends, I think. I quickly glanced at the other expressions of the other people at the table - which were all also marked with surprise at the topic.

"She's...quiet. She's very polite to me though. Why?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously. Yusei was silent again, but soon took a deep breath and said:

"Martha...I'm going to ask her to marry me."

The room went dead silent; No one moved, no one said anything. I stared at him, feeling absolutely dumbfounded.

"You want to...marry her?" I said slowly, still processing the words in my head.

"I-I know it seems like a really inopportune time to deal with a wedding, or marriage really, at this point - You know, since we have such a large project at hand. But I really think I'm in love with her, and every time I look into her eyes, I see a future and-" began Yusei before he was cut off.

"-Yusei. You're rambling." grunted Jack.

Yusei went quiet, and lowered his head, looking up darkly at me. I soon realized that everyone was staring at me - expecting me to say something. I cleared my throat.

"Yusei...Marriage is a big step. Are you sure you're ready? It's a commitment - Marriage, I mean - You're looking at spendin' the rest of your life with her. Getting your own house. Raising a family." I said carefully, trying to make sure Yusei understood fully what he was getting in to. However, he looked undaunted.

"I'm ready. I've spent weeks thinking about it - Everything. Where we could live, work...Even children. And I sent a letter to Aki's father, asking for his permission - and he gave the approval. I just...wanted to make sure it was okay with you too." said, Yusei, gaining confidence in himself.

I was touched to say in the least. I sometimes considered Yusei to be impulsive, and it wouldn't surprise me too much if he ever went ahead and asked any girl to marry him without my input. Especially since I wasn't his biological mother. Yet, here he was, trying to get my consent to marry the woman he loved.

I cracked a smile.

"Well...While it may seem like a busy time to worry about a marriage...If you feel you and Aki can handle it, then I encourage you to go ahead. Get married." I said conclusively.

Yusei gave one of his rare smiles, and nodded.

"Arigatou, Martha." He said quietly. With that, said the room fell silent again. That is, until Crow cleared his throat an began to speak.

"Con-congratulations, Yusei!" said Crow, giving Yusei a toothy grin ", Never thought you'd be the first of all of us to get hitched. Always thought it'd be some other tart, like Blitz."

"Hey!" protested Blitz, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

Nerve and Taka laughed at that, elbowing him in the side. After a moment though, Saiga spoke up - coming to Blitz's defense.

"I actually didn't think Yusei or Blitz would be the first to get married. In fact, with the way Jack's been with Mikage-san, I thought that he's be soon tyin' the knot with her." he said coolly.

That comment alone made Jack turn a deep shade of red, and turn away.

"There's nothing going on between Mikage and I." he said flatly, his cheeks still flushed pink.

"Oh really? Then I hope you don't mind if I ask her out - She certainly is a pretty little thing." said Crow, looking rather sly. Jack fumed.

"If you lay a finger on her-" said Jack sternly before he was cut off.

"Ah, so ya do care about her, huh?" teased Crow.

"I-Iie, that's not it." said Jack, stuttering slightly. I rolled my eyes - Enough was enough.

"Look Jack - Don't deny feelings you may have for someone - especially if that someone is as beautiful and smart as Mikage. If you're not careful, some other man might come along and sweep her up off her feet." I said, crossing my arms.

"Like me!" chirpped Crow.

"-Like Crow. The point is, if your at all interested in Mikage, then you'd better get a move on." I finished.

"Just a few minutes ago, you were questioning Yusei about getting married to Aki. And now you're pressuring me to marry Mikage?! How fair is that?" asked Jack, slightly bewildered.

"Yusei and Aki are young. Only 20. They've got plenty of time to ease into marriage - And I just don't want them to rush into it," I said, casting my eyes over to Yusei, who seemed unfazed by what I said ",You, on the other hand are 22. Which is honestly still pretty young to be getting married. However, Mikage-san is 25. And I don't think she'll wait forever."

Jack stared at me incredulously for a moment, but soon looked down at the ground, seemingly pensive. I smirked to myself, satisfied.

"Martha-san, do you know where the salt it?" asked the dark voice of Aki, having reappeared in the doorway. I looked up and smiled at her.

"It's on the top shelf, dear. Hidden behind the cinnamon." I answered with a pleasant tone. It was odd to think of the reality that she would be my daughter - Assuming she agreed to marry Yusei. (Which she, no doubt, would.) It was even more peculiar to think of the possibility of being a Grandmother.

I would've never even imagined my sons having children of their own five years ago.

Aki nodded to me, and was about to turn around and leave before Yusei stopped her.

"I'll help you." he said simly, slipping his hand into hers and smiling gently at her, which she returned.

And then I saw it. In both of their eyes, while looking at each other. Love, I mean. And not the kind of love that was for lust or popularity. Just love, simple and pure.

And I knew that they'd be happy together.

"I think Sonny and Missy there'll do just fine." commented Yanagi, after they left.

"I can't help but agree, old man." added Himuro.

No later had they said this, Mikage entered into the room, her usual sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Lunch should be ready soon, so-" began Mikage before she was cut off by Jack standing up abruptly.

"I need to talk to you. Alone." he said, approaching her. Mikage eyes widened, and quite frankly, looked slightly frightened. (Which isn't surprising, seeing as Jack can be rather intimidating - Especially to little Mikage, since he towers over her in height.)

"Atlas-sama, I-" stuttered Mikage, looking nervous.

"It's important." said Jack, pulling Mikage along by the hand - making her blush faintly.

I smiled inwardly - Of all my sons, Jack probably knew the least of how to deal with women. Still, I had a feeling Mikage could and would see past all that.

"It must be strange for you, eh? Seein' all your boys run off and get married." said Yanagi, turning to me and smiling.

"Yeah..."I admitted quietly "...I can still remember when they were young and they'd proclaim they never wanted to be around girls, with their 'cooties' and whatnot."

Crow snorted.

"I never said girls had 'cooties'." he said, rolling his eyes. I chuckled at that.

"Is that so? If I recall correctly, you were the one who implanted the idea in Yusei and Jack's heads that 'cooties' was a disease that girls would give you to cause you to be their slave." I retorted. Crow blushed at my accusation.

"I wasn't that far off." he mumbled under his breath. I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"So you'll never get together with a girl?" I asked doubtfully.

"Hey, hey - I never said that. It just means I won't ever get married - Crow the Bullet could never settle down!" he declared fiercely.

"You just wait, Crow. Soon enough, you'll met a nice young lady who'll make you stumble over yourself. And then you'll be wantin' to marry her, so you'll be looking for my parental guidance. But I'll just laugh my ass of instead." I said tauntingly, smirking.

* * *

**Translations**

Arigatou - Thank you

Sumimasen - Sorry

Konnichiwa - Good Afternoon

Iie - No

* * *

Lucarly: Sorry it sucked. Badly.

Aki: Yeah, don't even bother reviewing.

Lucarly: No! No! Please! Still review!


End file.
